defiaseufandomcom-20200215-history
Victor Gromulous
Identity Victor Gromulous '''is a ex-trader, bandit leader and mass murderer. He has been silently murdering traders since the Second War and has become somewhat of an expert in the field. However his methods for killing have changed from hiring bandits to using dark magic. After being tortured for around a decade, Victor has become a husk of his former self. A slave to his dark master and a wielder of '''Chaos Magic. He is known by few people in Stormwind as the alchemist Dr. Victor Gromulous, creating potions as his registered profession, but keeping to himself most of the time. Personality Throughout his life victor has always been vicious killer. He constantly schemes to end the lives of those who oppose him, but in the meantime he fulfills his needs by killing traders, merchants and other civilans. His body contains untold chaotic forces that are held back by his master in the nether. He can often be very irratic and display violent behaviour, and other times he can appear very calm and polite. He appears to care for those around him, treating injuries of wounded soldiers and taking in the needy, only to inflict untold terrors upon them in secret. He has violently tortured and killed over his years in Stormwind, using his years of experience to never get caught. He is evil. Powers Gromulous wields devastating Chaos powers fed to him directly from the nether, through a tear in his soul, by the Demon-Orc Warlock Rayl. The powers Gromulous weilds are not fel, shadow or dark magic, but chaos, an entirely different school of magic. *'Chaos Bolt and Chaos Fire Attacks'. *'Chaotic Warps '(Teleports and portals through the nether) *'Paralysis' *'Armor Shattering '- Through chaotic means Gromulous can shatter armor. *'Demon Summoning'' and''' Demonic Necromancy '- 'Gromulous can ressurect the dead by offering souls to demons in a pact. Gromulous can supress his magical ability to avoid detection. The further he increases his powers, the more he submits to Rayl's direct control. In his past, as he served Rayl he was afflicted by the Worgen taint, through unknown means. The worgen side of Gromulous is only ever present when Rayl fully dominates his mind. History "Merchant" Life As a organiser of merchant trade from Gilneas all the way to Ironforge, Victor Gromulous was a very wealthy young man. He had traced safe routes into the peaks of the mountains that lead him to run multiple successful trading caravans, never truly represting any faction as he did so, simply appearing as a lone trader of goods to all of his clients he managed to stay on everyones good side, especially during the second war, when his business bloomed the most. He always travelled with one of his caravans when he could, he knew that showing his face to his customers was a way to earn their trust. Shifting the strongest dwarven steel ingots from Ironforge and selling it in Lordaeron as "Old Dwarven Iron" to supply the human armies was by far his one of his greatest successes, amongst many other things. However, although the darker side of his business was never recorded, during the '''second war '''he and a band of highly trained mercenaries successfully attacked unguarded dwarven trade caravans and stole supplies that were destined for human territory, repackaging them and selling them to clients who already trusted him and his "sources". This way he was never found out. Bandit Raiding Eventually Victor found himself in a difficult position, the mercenaries requested higher pay or they would out his '"activites" '''to his clients. This was not something that he could allow or his small but very successful business empire would come to a halt. He promised them further rewards, but at a higher work rate, to which they accepted. And so Victor's mercenary group slowly became a team of bandits, attacking travellers, merchants and sometimes even armed trading convoys to plunder their riches, further fueling their wages. Becoming more and more uncontrollable. He did, however, find an opportunity to rid himself of the bandits by fooling them into attacking an Arathorian trade convoy head on, to which they failed and most of the bandits were butchered severely. Unbeknownst to the bandits, Gromulous had already tipped off the Arathorians regarding the raid and they came well equipped with hidden warriors, despite taking multiple losses the arathorians flanked and utterly devastated them. The remaining survivors who may have shrieked his name were silenced by a member of the guard he had paid off, no prisoners were taken and Victor Gromulous washed his hands of that group of mercenaries. He was truly rutheless. Marriage and Child Before the second war, before his bandit raids, Victor met, fell in love with and married a young Lordaeron woman during his early life, though as a trader he never found the time for her. But with his wealth he had moved her into a large estate in Gilneas and she bore him a single child. A girl named Gwen for his own mother. He returned to Gilneas, after being away for three years, to find her in bed with another man. Though he showed no emotion at the time and told his wife he could understand her loneliness, she was later assassinated by an unknown culprit. He began to take his growing child with him on his trade routes, showing her nothing of the terrible murders and attacks he was responsible for. He often met with mercenary bands behind his daughters back and otherwise directed them without personal contact. Gwen and ...Him... As Gwen grew so did her knowledge of business and trading, though she longed to finally stay in one place and her father understood. One of Victor's short stops was always in Southshore of Hillsbrad, a man approached the cavern and traded some goods with him, selling him magical devices and scrolls in exchange for some gold and farming tools. Victor '''always took magical devices when he could, he knew he could sell them to gnomes. During their stay in Southshore, Gwen had asked Victor if she could stay here the next coming months at the inn, she knew they could afford it and told him she was tired from all the travelling. He allowed this and left for ironforge leaving his daughter behind, she could look after herself he thought, she had the money to hire help if she needed it. It was during this time that she fell pregnant to the man who sold Victor the magical devices before, Michael Dellore. And as news reached victors ears he flew into a rage. He confronted Michael Dellore who explained that he had fallen for her and there was nothing he could do about it, they would be together whatever it took. Victor Gromulous did not like this whatsoever. The boy was obviously a rogue wizard, a filthy farmer and nothing more than a poor man after Gwen for his money. Devastation and Murder The Second War came and Victor continued his business trades, accruing more mercenaries and commiting more murders. He joined the raids himself now, butchering traders where he could to steal their goods and sell them for his own. Months passed and Gwen gave birth to her baby boy, he only knew the boy as "Mal" and never saw him. In a final fit of rage or sheer madness, Victor called on his bandit force to kill Michael Dellore. During the bandit raid "Mal" was killed in the fire, Michael used magic to kill some of the bandits and cause the others to flee. Victor assumed the fire to be Michael's doing, as a mage, killing his grandchild. Gwen was left injured and heartbroken at her babies death and Victor returned to their farmstead where he found Michael trying to rebuild and Gwen cold and hungry. He took his daughter and warned Michael that he would never forgive him for not being able to protect his daughter. He took Gwen to Gilneas and kept her locked inside her home, Michael never came to Gilneas, but Victor knew the truth and he stewed in his own shame during the remainder of the second war, they remained in Gilneas. When the war was finally over, he could not risk Gwen finding out the truth, so he decided he would rid the world of Michael Dellore himself, incase he ever found out. He left Gilneas, leaving all of his trade goods and wealth behind, as the construction of the Greymane wall was almost complete he headed for south shore. As he reached south shore he heard that Gilneas's great wall had already closed and nobody could come or go in or out of Gilneas, this crushed Victor's spirit and he further blamed Dellore for it. Confrontation Victor waited in South Shore for many years, during this time he planted rumours that a mage was trying to murder him, to try and rally some support, but the locals no longer cared about him, Victor was no longer wealthy with his ties from Gilneas cut off. The plague of Lordaeron hit and Gromulous stayed in South Shore, away from the mass terrors of the undead. The rise of the forsaken, the forming of the horde and many other things came to pass and Gromulous lived his life as privately as he could. After a further few years, Dellore finally ventured into South Shore and Victor confronted him violently. The confrontation was grim as Dellore and Gromulous were just as angry at eachother, they fought and Michael's magical ability proved superior, tossing Gromulous into the ocean and leaving him to die. But Victor Gromulous did not die. Recovery and Enslavement The attrocities he had committed in his earlier life left a very dark stain on his soul. Victor was recovered from the waters by a horde clan he learned to know as Guthra'Zom, a word derived from Orcish and Troll language, (the nearest translation to common would mean "'''''To Ascend, or Ascending"). This band of horde worked outside the regular horde remit, commiting what would later be known as terrrible offenses to the horde, torture, mass murder, enslavement, experiments and great suffering, all inside the walls of the undercity. They enslaved Victor and tortured him, using him as test subject for several dark magic rituals, tearing away at his very life force and at the dark part of his mind. The leaders of this clan, the orc warlock Rayl and his troll brother in arms T'rogon' taught him to speak in Orcish over the years he was held prisoner and taught him magic spells that unleashed chaos and destruction. They never explained to him why they had taken him specifically, but he knew there was a purpose. Rayl and Trogon came and went over the years, leaving forsaken warlocks to conduct experiments on Gromulous that afflicted him with terrors beyond imagining, breaking him and turning him into a weapon. Part of his soul was taken and given to Rayl as a gift by one of his warlocks, and Rayl began to control Gromulous as a puppet, using him as a tool to commit further murder using Chaos magics. Later on in his life as a Rayl's puppet, he fought against Rayl's archenemy, the orc warlock Starrok and lost. Rayl was sent into the twisting nether along with his fragment of Victor's soul and his control over Victor seemed broken. A Second Chance: Corruption and Revenge Having recently broken free of his dark masters control the twisted and broken Victor Gromulous needed to create a life again. He travelled to Stormwind and began to study dark magic in seclusion. When the Cataclysmic shattering happened, something triggered a chain of events which lead to Gromulous being under the control of a demon control once again, this time his new master controlled him from the twisting nether, using him as a foot hold in the realm of the living, but he did not know it. The demon however was not Rayl, but posed as him to gain Gromulous's trust. Through a chain of events that seemed sheer coincidence, Gromulous came into contact with his daughter, though she did not recognise him, he fed her information about his own demise at the hands of Dellore which lead her into a hunting frenzy. Victor constantly watched his daughter, Gwen, hunting Dellore but he could not understand why. Part of him felt that Dellore had something he desperately needed. He did not want to kill dellore, nor did he care if his daughter died at her hands, he simply had to take hold of what he so desperately needed. He continued to feed his daughter with false information about his own murder through unsigned notes and rumours in Stormwind, in an attempt to lead him to Dellore. Part of him felt that he could never reveal himself to her, as she'd know the truth, that Dellore never truly killed him, so he stood back and waited. One day, Dellore would kill his daughter and when she died, he would unleash a wrath so terrible upon him that he would beg for his own death. Present Happenings Gwen is now dead, at the hands of Dellore and Victor Gromulous knows it. He plots against his enemy without his presence being detected. He has been undergoing a necrotic ritual to bring back one of Dellore's most hated foes to fight by his side. Quotes "Very well.." - Often said whilst appearing to speak to himself. "You will never step foot near my daughter again, You pathetic excuse for a man!!" - Spoken to Michael Dellore